


Blue Roses and Ink

by imnotnia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Borrowed HCs, Florist Yamaguchi Tadashi, I feel like this happened all too quickly hahaha, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Overused setting, Rating May Change, Sorry i'm still getting used to tagging, Suga is coniving little git ilhsm, Tattoo Artist Kuroo Tetsurou, Tattoos, Yaku is the best, Yama has a tattoo on his arm and back lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotnia/pseuds/imnotnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second work. I'll probably dump more Yama-centered pairing fics. As always, any form of advice is always welcome. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second work. I'll probably dump more Yama-centered pairing fics. As always, any form of advice is always welcome. :)

It was an ordinary morning for Kuroo. He grabbed a coffee from the café just a street away from his workplace, and continued to walk down the street to his workplace.

 

Kuroo always takes this route to his work despite it being far because he gets to pass by this little flower shop. There was nothing special about this flower shop, really. But he gets to see a particular employee of the flower shop.

 

It was love at first sight, Kuroo admitted. The person had the brightest smile Kuroo has ever seen. On top of that, he had freckles that make his smile a lot prettier. There was a time when Kuroo passed by the shop and this person saw him. The person smiled at Kuroo and Kuroo felt like he melted.

 

Too bad Kuroo doesn’t know his name. He would love to be acquainted with the guy (and possibly date him in the future but that’s wishful thinking on Kuroo's part).

 

And soon enough, Kuroo was already near the flower shop. It was the same as always. And then, as if on cue, the person Kuroo's crushing on walks out of the shop and starts to set up several vases full of flowers. Kuroo’s heart thumped loudly in his chest, but Kuroo walked past like he didn’t see anything.

 

God, Kuroo felt weak. It was as if he never tried to ask anyone out before. He had. Quite many, actually. But somehow this one made him feel tingly inside. He’s afraid that if he gets rejected by this one, it’ll scar him for life. So he thinks it’s best to just tuck away his feelings and whine about it to his friend Yaku.

 

* * *

 

 

”Hey, Yamaguchi. That guy’s staring at you again.” Sugawara said. “He’s so weird. He looks like he wants to say something to you but he chooses to not say anything at all.”

 

“You thinks so?” Yamaguchi said nonchalantly as he cut thorns from the newly arrived red roses.

 

“Uh-huh. And I’m also convinced he likes you too.” Sugawara added and Yamaguchi drops whatever he was holding and turns red.

 

“D-Don’t say such things…!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. “I-I m-mean, him? Liking me? C’mon. Look at me. He’s so way up there and I’m…well, me.”

 

“What? You’re cute! Have some faith in yourself.” Sugawara gave him that reassuring smile of his.

 

Yamaguchi’s face turned redder. He’s had a crush on that spiky-haired guy who works at the tattoo parlor across the flower shop Yamaguchi’s working in. From what he gathered, his name was ‘Kuroo’. Well, that was according to the blonde guy who keeps yelling at ‘Kuroo’.

 

Yamaguchi first encountered Kuroo when Kuroo passed by the flower shop during Yamaguchi’s first day working at there. From that moment on, everything went for the confusing for Yamaguchi. He doesn’t know what it was about Kuroo that really got his attention. Was it the hair? The tattoos? Was it the clothes? Maybe that cat-like smile Kuroo has? Yamaguchi doesn’t know. But one thing is certain: He likes Kuroo. He would deny it but as days passed, his feelings became stronger until it became a bit unbearable to the point he told the flower shop’s manager, Sugawara Koushi, about his feelings for the mysterious spiky-haired tattoo artist.

 

Despite Sugawara’s words of encouragement, Yamaguchi feels this crush of his is hopeless and will always be hopeless. Yamaguchi is convinced that there’s nothing he can do to make Kuroo look his way.

 

Yamaguchi could only sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yaku, it’s hopeless,” Kuroo said as he sat down the sofa provided for customers. “I’m never gonna get him to go out with me.”

 

Yaku let out a loud sigh. _Not this again,_ he thought to himself. “Well, you wouldn’t know what he thinks not unless you ask him out, right?”

 

“Ask him out? Come on, Yaku. That’s out of the question! I mean look at me. He’s probably dating someone already. I mean, with that cuteness he radiates, who could resist him?” Kuroo said.

 

Yaku rolled his eyes at Kuroo. “You sound like some high school girl out of a shōjo manga. Snap out of it. You’re scaring customers.”

 

“But I can’t help it! Just look at him!” Kuroo looked out the window to see the freckled boy tending to the flowers outside of the shop. “His smile could light up a room! Not to mention the freckles, bro. God. He’s...he’s so cute!”

 

 _Why do I have to put up with this everyday?_ Yaku mumbled as he looked out the window as well to look at this crush of Kuroo's.

 

“You should really ask him out if I were you,” Yaku said. “I’m sure you're not content with just looking out the window like this.”

 

Kuroo chuckled. “Yeah...I guess you’re right.”

 

* * *

 

Another day has passed and Kuroo berated himself for wasting another day just looking at the freckled boy instead of asking the boy out.

 

He started his day as usual. He grabbed coffee from the café near his work and went down the street near the flower shop. Then he sees the freckled boy arranging the flowers outside the shop. Nothing unusual. Well, except for when he went inside the tattoo parlor.

 

Yaku was in a pretty bad mood. Apparently, some guy went to the shop to complain about the tattoo one of them did.

 

Kuroo tried to get past Yaku's glare but to no avail.

 

“KUROOOOOO!” Yaku exclaimed.

 

Kuroo freezes. “Y-Yeah…?”

 

Yaku grabs him by the shoulder down to eye level. “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO BE CAREFUL. NOW THAT CUSTOMER MADE ME REDO HIS TATTOO YOU FUCKING MADE. FOR FUCKING FREE. ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING DISTRACTED.”

 

Kuroo winces. “I’m really sorry, Yaku. I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

 

“MAKE IT UP TO ME?! WHY DON’T YOU SAY THAT TO THE CUSTOMER?!” Yaku pulled Kuroo towards the door. “YOU AREN’T ALLOWED TO GET BACK HERE UNTIL YOU ASK OUT THAT KID IN THE FLOWER SHOP. I’LL GIVE YOU TWO DAYS TO DO THIS OR I SWEAR, YOUR ASS WON’T BE SEEN HERE EVER AGAIN.” and Yaku closes the door in front of Kuroo.

 

Kuroo stood there frozen, trying to process what the hell just happened. He snapped out of it once he heard giggling passers by.

 

All he could do was sigh. _Ah. Fuck. I finally did it. Well, maybe I was just a victim of circumstance? Maybe Yaku was just in a bad mood. Yeah. Well, hopefully. ...fuck._ Kuroo thought to himself.

 

Kuro decided to kill some time at the café nearby. Maybe then Yaku's finally calmed down.

_”You can’t go back here yet, man. Yaku’s still pissed. Lmao you did done diddly fucked up, bro. Good luck with asking that kid out._

 

_-Tendou”_

 

Kuroo sighed as he read over his co-worker’s text. He took another sip of his latte as he thought of a reply.

 

_“Ask HIM out? Dude, I don’t even know his name! And in two days? Yaku must be insane._

 

_-Tetsurou”_

 

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated again indicating he has a new message.

 

_“Lmao that’s your problem. Gtg, man. I don’t want Yaku to ban me next. Good luck~_

 

_-Tendou”_

 

Was the message. Kuroo groaned. There was no other way to appease Yaku but to ask the boy at the flower shop out. Kuroo groaned louder at the thought.

 

Kuroo felt like crying. This was utter torture. He can’t get fired this way! He's been working at Yaku’s for almost 5 years now.

 

“Fuck…” He whispered to himself.

 

He finished his latte and left the café.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo started his day as usual. But this time, before he asks the boy from the flower shop out, he's going to try talking it out with Yaku.

 

But before he can get to Yaku’s, he bumped into a person carrying a basket full of flowers.

 

“Sorry!” Kuroo apologized as he hurriedly picked up the flowers to put back into the basket.

 

“I-It’s okay,” the person said as he helped Kuroo pick everything up.

 

Once Kuroo and the person finishes putting the flowers back into the basket, he helped carry the basket and was surprised to see that the person was none other than the freckled boy from the flower shop.

 

 _Fuck._ Kuroo mumbled. “Let me carry this for you.

 

The freckled boy’s face turned red as he nodded to Kuroo.

 

“Where should I bring…?” Kuroo asked as he, too, blushed.

 

“O-Oh…! Uhmm...you can bring it inside…” the freckled boy said quietly.

 

Kuroo nods as he takes the basket inside.

 

What Kuroo greeted him in the shop was even more flowers of different variety (unsurprisingly). Kuroo, bewildered, looked around.

 

“Y-You can put it down the counter…”

 

“Oh! Right. Sorry.” Kuroo said embarassingly as he put down the counter.

 

“Thank you for your help.” The freckled boy said to Kuroo.

 

“Oh, it’s fine. It was my fault  anyway. Was distracted and stuff.” Kuroo said as he scratched his nape.

 

 _This is your chance Tetsurou. Ask his name and ask him out to a date or something!_ Kuroo thought to himself.

 

But instead,Kuroo decided to delay.

 

“It looks beautiful in here.” Kuroo says. “Feels like I’m in some meadow.”

 

“You think so?” The freckled boy smiled.

 

Kuroo just stared at him, mesmerized. “Yeah…”

 

“Uhmmm…” The boy said, suddenly conscious. “I-is there something…?”

 

“Oh no! It’s nothing.” Kuroo looks away. “Sorry for staring.”

 

Kuroo paced around the store, looking at various flowers.

 

“What’s this one?” Kuroo inquired.

 

“Oh that? That’s amaryllis. It means ‘pride’.” Yamaguchi said, enthusiasm present in his voice.

 

It made Kuroo smile. It’s the first time he’s seen him like this. “How about this one?”

 

“That’s an angrec! It means ‘royalty’. Don’t they look pretty?” The boy giggled.

 

Kuroo nodded.

 

They don’t know how much time has passed but they kept talking about flowers. There were some customers who went in and Kuroo happily helped Yamaguchi.

 

“This is actually really fun,” Kuroo said as he stretched out his arms, kind of exhausted from arranging flowers.

 

“I know. That’s why I studied this and got a job as a florist.” The freckled boy smiled.

 

“Oh! By the way,” Kuroo looked at him from the flowers he’s arranging, “what’s your favorite of all the flowers here?”

 

“My favorite?” The boy scratched his chin as he pondered his answer. “It might be clichéd but...the blue roses.”

 

“The blue roses?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Mhmm…” the boy nodded. “They mean ‘attaining the impossible’, ‘mystery’ and…’love at first sight…” the boy nodded as he wistfully looks at the blue rose he picked.

 

“Oh…” Kuroo said as he looked at the boy.

 

 _Love at first sight…_ Kuroo let the words roam around his head.

 

“Oh! It’s already 5PM.” The boy exclaimed. “It’s closing time already.”

 

“Oh! You’re right.” Kuroo said after looking at his watch. “You need help in closing up?”

 

“Oh no it’s fine.” the boy smiled.

 

“Oh...uhmmm... I was wondering...” Kuroo trailed off.  _This is it. This is do-or-die. Don't chicken out!_

 

"Y-Yes?" Yamaguchi nodded in encouragement.

 

Kuroo took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner." 

 

“D-dinner…?” The boy’s face flared red. “Uhmmm...sure. I would love to…” the boy said shyly.

 

Kuroo grinned happily. “Okay! I’ll help you close up shop so don’t worry.”

 

The boy nodded.

 

It took them half an hour closing up the shop. Thankfully, nothing is too awkward between them. They had dinner at a family restaurant (in which Kuroo found out that Yamaguchi’s favorite snack was soggy fries.)

 

Now, they’re walking to the park.

 

“So, uhmmm… why didn’t you go to work today, Kuroo-san?” The freckled boy asked.

 

“Oh that? Uhh…” Kuroo thought up an excuse before he suddenly realized something. His eyes widened in surprise “Wait, you know my name?”

 

The boy’s eyes widened as well and his face turned red. “U-Uh… w-well...it’s--- it’s not really hard to know your name. I mean...your boss keeps shouting it.”

 

Kuroo's face turned as red as the Yamaguchi's face.

 

“O-Oh! That’s right! I’m sorry. I haven’t told you my name!” The boy stretched out his hand. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

 

Kuroo took Yamaguchi's hand and shook it. “I-I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. The pleasure is all mine.” He smiled.

 

“So...uhmm...why’d you skip work? Did you get fired or something?”

 

“Well…” Kuroo bit his lip. _Should I tell the truth? I mean we barely know each other._ Kuroo thought.

 

He took a deep breath and decided that maybe it’ll help if he confessed already. Yaku's words echoed in his head as he did so. But he saved the hardest one for last.

 

Yamaguchi quietly listened. Nodding sometimes when prompted to answer.

 

“So yeah...uhmm...I...I like you. Since I first saw you. I know it’s kind of sudden but...there’s just…” Kuroo groaned. “You’re just...so, so cute, Yamaguchi.” Kuroo’s face was as red as a tomato.

 

So was Yamaguchi’s face.

 

“I know it’s a bit sudden. And please don’t get the wrong idea! I’m not asking you out because I’m afraid of being fired. ...well maybe it kind of is. But the point is!” Kuroo cleared his throat. “The point is that...I like you. And I’ve been meaning to ask you out for a long time but I’m am insecure bastard. You don’t have to answer now. I can take any answer you give.”

 

Yamaguchi tried to let it all sink in. “A-Are you serious? I-I mean, me? A-Are you s-sure? I mean, I’m so...so plain looking a-and I’m not that interesting. There’s nothing interesting in me. I’m just a plain florist…” Yamaguchi looked down.

 

Kuroo frowned. He grabbed Yamaguchi’s chin and made him look into Kuroo's eyes. “What are you saying? Plain? Come on.” Kuroo caressed Yamaguchi's cheeks with his thumbs. “You wouldn’t be able to catch my attention if you’re ‘plain looking’. You’re cute, Yamaguchi. And beautiful. As beautiful as the flowers you tend to.”

 

Yamaguchi blushed harder. If it was even possible.

 

“I’ve liked you the first time I saw you, Yamaguchi. That’s how beautiful you look. Well, if there’s anything that can described what I can feel the first time I saw you, it’s blue rose. Because it was love at first sight.”

 

“That was really sappy, Kuroo-san.” Yamaguchi giggled. “You’d be surprised that the reason I like that flower...was because I fell in love with you the first time I saw you too.”

 

Kuroo's eyes widened.

 

“Yeah. I was really feeling hopeless when I first saw you because I knew I don’t stand a chance. I mean, you’re just so...charming and I’m well… Me.” Yamaguchi commented.

 

Kuroo laughed. “Oh man. I can’t believe I worried for nothing back there. To think that the feeling was mutual. We would’ve saved so much time if we stopped staring at each other and confessed.”

 

Yamaguchi nodded. “Totally agree with you there.” Yamaguchi smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

And so Kuroo happily walked to his work. He did the usual. There was vigor in his stride as he approached the flower shop.

 

He stopped in front of the shop and was immediately welcomed by Yamaguchi with his arms wide open to hug him.

 

“Good morning.” Kuroo greeted.

 

Yamaguchi gave him his warmest smile. “Good morning to you too.”

 

Yamaguchi hands him a blue rose.

 

“What’s this for?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Well, don’t you want your job back? Think of it as proof to Yaku that you asked me out.”

 

“Oh right.” Kuroo chuckled. “Well, I guess I should get to work. I’ll see you later?”

 

“Yeah. Dinner?”

 

“Absolutely.” Kuroo gave him a wave before turning around.

 

“Wait!” Yamaguchi called out and Kuroo spun around and before he knew it, a pair of lips was on his own.

 

Yamaguchi kissed him. Kuroo wanted to scream.

 

Yamaguchi pulled away and went inside the shop. “Do your best!”

 

Kuroo wanted to scream even more.

 

* * *

 

  
  
(From a distance, Yaku watched. _Finally_ , he whispered to himself. But little did he know, this was only the beginning of it all.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this update is kinda pointless. But I wanted to sort of tell the rest of the story in Kuroo's perspective so I had to cut it short. I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow. Smut is kind of taxing to write lmao. Thanks for taking the time to read my crappy work! :'DDD

“So, have you done it with him, Yamaguchi?” Sugawara asked coyly. His grin grew wider as Yamaguchi’s face went a red.

 

“Done what with who?” Yamaguchi asked nonchalantly as he arranged a bouquet a customer ordered.

 

“Oh come on,” Sugawara said. “Stop playing dumb. You know I’m talking about sex.”

 

Yamaguchi dropped his scissors and turned around to face his co-worker, his face flaring red. “D-Don’t say that aloud! Someone might hear you!”

 

Sugawara grinned. “Oh please. You’re not some middle school girl, Yama. Grow up.” 

 

Yamaguchi sighed, his face still red.

 

“So, done it with Kuroo?” 

 

“I-I...I haven’t…” Yamaguchi said quietly.

 

“What? Seriously?” Sugawara leaned against the counter. “With that look he gives you, he hasn’t made a move? Wow. Or maybe is it because you don’t want him to?”

 

“I-It’s not like that…! It’s just that…” Yamaguchi paused. He bit his lip, pondering his answer.

 

“Just what?” 

 

Why  _ didn’t  _ they? They both know they want to. Maybe it’s because Kuroo's afraid? But Yamaguchi initiates it quite a lot. They get interrupted a lot but Kuroo either backs afterwards or the mood’s just completely gone. Or maybe...Kuroo doesn’t want to do it with him? Maybe he’s too innocent for Kuroo's liking. Kuroo looks like a guy who gets into the freakiest shit in bed. 

 

“Earth to Tadashi!” Sugawara waved his hand over Yamaguchi’s face. 

 

“S-Sorry. I just…” Yamaguchi paused and took a deep breath. “Suga-san, do you think Tetsurou doesn’t want to do it with me?”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“I-I mean...whenever I initiate it, it’s like he’s...he’s reluctant. Maybe he thinks I can’t do it? Or is it because I’m too innocent for him? Or he thinks I can’t handle it? I mean----”

 

“Whoah there, hang on a sec,” Sugawara put his hand over Yamaguchi’s mouth to shut him up. “Where is this all coming from? What do you mean ‘too innocent for him’? Have you seen how he looks at you? It’s like he wants to gobble you up whole!”

 

Yamaguchi’s face turned red.

 

Sugawara pulled his hand away to grab his phone from his back pocket. He quickly maneuvered through his gallery to bring up a photo of Yamaguchi, Kuroo, Sugawara and Kuroo’s co-worker, Tendou. He zoomed in on Kuroo.

 

“See? Look at him! Look at how he stares at you! It creeps me out sometimes but just look! He’s probably undressing you in his head as he stares at you.”

 

“S-Suga-san s-stop that!” Yamaguchi covered his face with his hands, his face feeling very hot.

 

“I’m just saying, whatever you think is not true. Too innocent? Oh  _ please. _ If only Kuroo knew the you I know,” Sugawara wirggled his eyebrows suggestively at Yamaguchi.

 

“You make it sound like I do freaky stuff before I met Kuroo…” 

 

Sugawara let out a hearty laugh. “I’m just messing with you, Yamaguchi.” 

 

Yamaguchi sighed, “why haven’t I gotten used to this?”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll help you with your situation,” Sugawara smirked. “Let me bend your ear for a sec.”

 

That smirk scared Yamaguchi. Sugawara only shows that smirk when he's thinking about something...weird. And that spelled bad news to Yamaguchi. But somehow, he’s convinced whatever it is his co-worker is going to suggest, it might help. 

 

And so Yamaguchi Tadashi, poor little Yamaguchi, leaned towards Sugawara and said man started to whisper something to Yamaguchi.

 

Whatever this  _ something  _ was made Yamaguchi’s face as red as it possibly can. 

 

“And that’s it. If you need anything, just ask me. I’d gladly assist you as much as I can,” Sugawara said when he pulled away from Yamaguchi. “I want to see how it all turns out.”

 

Yamaguchi was a blushing mess. He doesn’t want go along with it but if it’s the only way to convince Kuroo that he can handle it, then so be it. Even if it means he...he has to wear something embarrassing and tthe most embarassing thing. 

 

“I-I… I’ll d-do it…” Yamaguchi said quietly.

 

Sugawara's smirked turned into a wide grin. “Sweet! Cancel whatever your plans are for this afternoon because we’re going shopping!”

Just as soon as Yamaguchi stepped inside the store, he already wanted to go home. His eyes widened and his face grew hot and red.

 

_ Is it too late to back out?  _ Yamaguchi thought to himself. He thought they were just going to shop for clothes or something. But somehow he was dragged by Sugawara to sex store.  **A freaking sex store.**

 

“Welcome to ***** emporium!” Sugawara enthusiastically said. “The best place on Earth, in my opinion. You can find various stuff in here. From the smallest vibrator and the kinkiest outfit to the dragon-sized dildos and the sexiest outfit.”

 

“U-uhh...S-Suga-san...I hope y-you don’t mind me asking...b-but...why are we here? A-and why d-do you know this place…? I-It kind of sounds like...you’ve been here a lot...a-and bought a l-lot of things…” Yamaguchi shyly said.

 

“Because I have, dummy.” Sugawara said nonchalantly as he looked around, as if he’s looking for someone.

 

“Sugawara-san,” a messy haired man said as he came out from the back door, carrying a box labeled ‘For Sugawara’. Yamaguchi quickly eyed the box. Whatever it is that was inside the box made Yamaguchi nervous.

 

“Akaashi!” Sugawara called out as he walked towards the man. “Just in time. Yamaguchi, this is Akaashi Keiji. He works here and is a close friend of mine.”

 

The Akaashi guy dropped the box on top of the counter gently  as he sized Yamaguchi from head to toe with his bored-looking eyes. “Nice to meet you, Yamaguchi. I’m Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi gave him a small bow.

 

“I-I’m...Yamaguchi Tadashi...I-It’s nice to meet you too, Akaashi-san.” Yamaguchi gave him a small bow. 

 

“Is this it, Akaashi?” Sugawara inquired as he pointed at the box and soon prying it open, inspecting the contents.

 

“Yes, Sugawara-san. Everything you asked for is there.” Akaashi said.

 

“Good. Now then,” Sugawara turned towards Yamaguchi and handed the box to him. “Use these. Tell me what happens afterwards, okay? If you’re unsure about one of them, don’t hesitate to ask me.”

 

Yamaguchi looked at the contents of the box. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time and possibly faint as well. Inside the box were various items: knee-high socks with a print of paws of a cat on the soles, a ball gag, vibrators, a maid outfit, a school girl outfit, stockings and more knee-high socks, cat ears and a butt plug shaped like the tail of a cat.

 

_ Ican’tdothisIcan’tdothisIcan’tdothisIcan’tdothis--- _

 

He snapped out of his trance when he heard Sugawara laugh. 

 

“You’re getting pale, Yamaguchi. If you don’t want to do it, it’s fine. I’ll give them to you just in case you wanted to try them out. Who knows, Kuroo might be up for it.” Sugawara said as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

Yamaguchi took a deep breath.  _ For Kuroo. _

 

_ “ _ I-I’ll do it…!” Yamaguchi said with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. 

 

“That’s it, Yamaguchi! Now, you hurry back home. I’m distract Kuroo while you prepare, okay? I’ll go take him out to eat.” 

 

“O-Okay!” Yamaguchi nodded obediently. 

 

“Before you leave,” Akaashi pulled out a few boxes of condoms and a bottle of lube from the counter and handed them out to Yamaguchi. “Make sure you prepare yourself properly so you won’t hurt yourself. Put just a right amount of lube. Not too much.”

 

“And also,” Sugawara interjected, “remember what we talked about at the shop.”

 

Yamaguchi nodded. “T-Thank you!” Yamaguchi grabbed them and quickly stashed them inside the box which he closed before bidding the two farewell and running off to his apartment.

 

Akaashi and Sugawara were left inside the store.

 

“I forgot to ask but...this ‘Kuroo’ Yamaguchi was talking about, is it perhaps Kuroo Tetsurou?” Akaashi asked.

 

Sugawara nodded, a grin spreading on his face.

 

Akaashi shook his head. “Sugawara-san you’re so mean. Making Yamaguchi do all the stuff that are known to make Kuroo-san come undone.” The messy haired man mused, amusement evident in his voice.

 

“This would be fun, Akaashi. I can feel it.”

 

Sugawara pulled out his phone and contacts Kuroo.

 

“Hello? Kuroo. It’s Sugawara. Let’s go out to eat. My treat.”


End file.
